Laevite
by MariSeverus
Summary: Si no le dices tú mismo que te gusta ella lo haré yo mismo-. Declaró Harry Potter, antes de que Draco cerrara la puerta. Nunca una disputa contra Harry Potter, había dado tanto placer, tanta felicidad. Summary dentro.
1. Ignitus

Nada mío. Solo las ideas.

Mari.

Summary: 

__

Si no le dices tú mismo que te gusta ella, Hermione, lo haré yo mismo". Declaró Harry Potter, antes de que él cerrara la puerta.

**Nunca una disputa contra Harry Potter, había dado tanto placer, tanta felicidad. **

Harry está en problemas, nada podrá salvarlo. De vez en cuando, la historia se repite y precisamente, los cuatro grandes de la magia de todos los tiempos, serán los únicos capaces de ayudarlo.

* * *

**__**

_** A aquella persona que espera por esto, para mañana por la mañana. Creo que no lo habría escrito nunca, de no tener un buen motivo. Y bueno, me has dado ya suficientes de ellos.**_

_**Para quién se puede convertir en algo más que eso...**_

__

I G N I T U S

______

_Ignición, flama y calor_

**____****

* * *

**

No comprendía el significado del libro que estaba leyendo, bajo la ténue luz de la biblioteca. Estaba cansado, se frotaba los ojos ante el sueño y tenía deseos de dejarse vencer. No pensaba con claridad y necesitaba entregar ese ensayo al día siguiente. A primera hora o de lo contrario, Severus Snape estallaría en críticas y en adjetivos, en su contra.

Guardó silencio en su cabeza, no se concentraba y no podía prestar atención a las letras. Ya estaban bailando entre las líneas, a esas horas de la madrugada. Estaba solo en aquella mesa, no había nadie más un domingo a las doce en punto. Pero tenía que escribir aquel ensayo, aunque no necesitara estudiar, aunque su futuro estuviera asegurado.

Tenía que escribirlo para continuar acorde a su papel, en aquella escuela. Nadie podía enterarse de la verdad. Aunque a esas alturas, poco comenzaba a importar la verdad. En ese momento; otras circunstancias salían a la luz de sus pensamientos.

Sonrió por un par de minutos y se dijo que se trataba de una estupidéz, el estar ansioso precisamente por todo aquello que había comenzado a pensar durante sus vacaciones de invierno. Pero aún para él, aquellos pensamientos continuaban siendo un gran enigma.

Habría podido decir que estaba comenzando a enloquecer, puesto que tenía para ese entonces, un deber muy importante. Una tarea muy importante que llevar a cabo y había espacio para la insanía mental. Podía contemplar eso, en el preciso momento en el que su nombre brotó de sus labios, una noche de sueños álgidos y un par de tragedias.

Su plan podía irse en un terrible fracaso y allí estaba, teniendo ese sueño una y otra vez. Soñaba con sus delgadas manos y su rostro herido. Tenía una terrible cortada en uno de sus pómulos y en ese preciso momento, trataba de sostenerse de algo. Y estaba él para esa tarea.

¿Acaso predecía su futuro? ¿Acaso así resultaría todo? Tenía que obedecer al maestro, no debía tener espacio en su vida para pensamientos como ese. Ni cercanos. No tenía siquiera un espacio para su madre y sus lágrimas. Tenía que hacerlo y hacerlo bien. Tenía que forjar su temple. Forjar su máscara y suplantar la realidad. Olvidarse de ella y no tomar objeto de locura.

Aunque le resultaba imposible no creerse loco, de solo imaginar el gran salto que estaba por dar. La fama, la gloria. Iba a ser un gran héroe entre los suyos y por fin- pensó al colocar aquellos libros en su repisa correspondiente- iba a demostrar las agallas de las cuales estaba hecho y todos dudaban de su existir.

Encendió su varita y con paso firme, caminó por los vacíos pasillos del castillo. Aún los estudiantes dormían y como prefecto; no resultaba complicado violentarse las normas y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Había estado haciendo eso desde que había llegado, basándose en sus influencias. Basándose en el poder que tenía su apellido para generar presencia y debilitar a sus oponentes.

Y aún así, habían tres que se empeñaban en malograr su perfecta vida. Habría sido el rey, el príncipe. El conde, de la escuela. Pero no. No contaba con ellos tres. No contaba con sus inumerables logros y con su atractivo: "espíritu por salvar al mundo.

Tenían tanta bondad de la cual él, claro, carecía enormemente. Pero era claro que la bondad no los iba a llevar a ninguna parte. El dinero, el poder, eso movía al mundo. Por más bondad que éste recibiera, las cosas no iban a cambiar. Siempre tenían un mismo emblema. El más contra el menos. Así había sido desde tiempos remotos y no cambiaría.

Se detuvo en el vestíbulo, oía pasos. Se trataba seguramente, del resto de sus "compañeros" prefectos. No le gustaba socializar. No necesitaba a nadie. El mundo se conquistaba en solo. Los ayudantes solo estorbaban o terminaban traicionándote.

Pronto tendría que deshacerse de Crabble y de Goyle. Si era que la guerra no se deshacía de ellos primero. Así, todo era muy sobrevalorado. Los muggles acusaban al demonio de asesinar a los inocentes, pero ellos mataban animales para comérselos. Casaban a las mujeres contra su voluntad y promovían la exclavitud para trabajar las tierras y generar dividendos. Había sido construido el mundo, utilizando al que menos tenía para dar y oprimiendo el que no quería ofrecer.

En el mundo todos criticaban al que tenía dinero, al que lucía bien y al que tenía buena mano para el poder. ¿Quienes? Aquellos que no poseeían nada de esas cualidades. Ninguna de ellas. No era amigo de la historia, pero acervaba que le favorecía en muchos puntos que intentaba hacerle ver precisamente, a ellos tres en particular.

Terminó su recorrido, ahogando un bostezo. Sus párpados pesaban y sus pies se arrastraban en aquellas escaleras de piedra. Estaba exhausto y tenía su mente llena de fórmulas químicas y de ingredientes para mezclar en clase. Necesitaba descansar, concentrarse. Al día siguiente; habría un importantísimo partido contra Gryffindor.

Ya estaba cansado de perder.

Se tumbó sobre la cama y trató de acallar a su bulliciosa mente, para finalmente irse a dormir. Pansy dormía a un lado y parecía que no despertaría nunca. Al otro lado, Zabinni roncaba ruidosamente y tenía un pie fuera de su cama. Miró al resto y se preguntó qué harían de saber la verdad. De saber que él no era el Draco que creían ver. Que era más que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, el magnate ministerial. Tenía que aceptar que aunque ya supieran que su padre había sido mortífago, eran muy tontos como para notar que él seguiría sus pasos. Sólo los más allegados lo veían. Y de ellos eran los primeros que se deshacería, al finalizar su tarea. Porque, no los iba a necesitar luego. No cuando ya estuvieran en el poder. Solo eran recursos. Piezas y recuerdos.

No quería siquiera, acordarse de Pansy Parkinson y sus creencias sobre su futuro a su lado. ¿Amar? Era precisamente que esos sueños que había estado teniendo, tenían que acabarse. Pero no, precisamente no sobre ella. Estaba soñando con otra persona. Con otra chica. Con otra "mujer".

Porque ya para él, ella era precisamente eso:

Una mujer.

Y una mujer de la cuál no debía siquiera imaginarse a su lado. O incluso, soñar con ella. Mirarla. No debía hablarle. No merecía oír su voz. No estaba cansado de llamarla de esa forma tan despectiva y estaba seguro de que ella estaba cansada de oírlo. Y aún así, todo los tiempos posibles, le recordaba que era eso para él.

Sangre sucia.

Una asquerosa y poco deseable, sangre sucia.

Y en cuanto se convenció de ello, su mente guardó silencio y pronto se quedó dormida. En supresión. No volvió a soñar con ello.

Más bien; volvió a soñar con el partido que no podía perder. No se trataba de interés por ganarse una bendita copa de oro, que su padre podía comprar. Se trataba de humillar a Potter. De dejarlo en las gradas, sin aliento, sin respiración. Que admirara su poderío, mientras podía pisar sus manos o hacerlo caer de la escoba.

Quería jugar tan sucio como le fuera posible y sabía que incluso, el profesor Snape, lo aprobaría.

No cabía la posibilidad de equivocarse.

Y esa mañana, despertó somnoliento. Pese a haber dormido por muchas horas, sintió que los pensamientos habían estado jugando en su subconsciente y en su contra. Muchas veces solía suceder. Despertaba apretando los dientes. Su mandíbula estaba entumecida y le tomó tiempo, devolverla a su estatus original.

Pansy sonrió en cuanto posó sus ojos sobre ella, en el comedor. Esperaba encontrar su estatus quo con él, pero insistía en negársele. Siempre se sentaba en puestos diferentes, aunque ella siempre conseguía llegar hasta él. Ese día, el desayuno estaba animado y las dos mesas restantes, vitoreaban a Gryffindor.

Era común que el resto, los odiara. Pero eso no les preocupaba en lo más mínimo. Les hacía gracia ver aquel derroche de espíritu y emotividad, digno de una gran cantidad de muggles y de sangre sucias.

De eso abundaban. Sobretodo ella, que trataba de tapar sus oídos ante los incesantes gritos y continuar su lectura. El Quiddicth no era su deporte favorito, pero donde estuviera ella, siempre terminaba apoyándolos. ¡Odiaba tanto su actitud de lamebotas! Era toda una mierda.

Y por ello, luchaba contra sus hormonas infantiles. Que se empeñaban en pensar en ella y la delicia que debía ser, verla en calzones. Como si no pudiera imaginar ya de por sí; qué tipo de calzones utilizaría. Algodón, ni siquiera sujetador. Acostumbradores. Era tan tonta.

Y se le acaban los insultos, como el apetito. Pero apesar de eso, antes de soñar con ella, había cometido un error que lo llevó a ello. Había estado, en el pasado, mirándola más de la cuenta. Había incluso estando sentado, pasado horas en la biblioteca, solo para verla pasar las páginas. Humedecerse un dedo y mirarla pasarlas, distraidamente y sin darse cuenta del mundo entero. A veces leía, pero no lograba captar que veía ella en aquellos libros que le resultaban tan preciados. Él los odiaba, no podía leer sin aburrise.

Pero así era ella.

— ¿Listo para que te pateemos el trasero?— escuchó a un lado y ladeó la cabeza en silencio.

Claro. El simplón de Weasley.

— Las comadrejas se esconden en sus hoyos, Weasley. Mira bien la cancha, hay varios hoyos en ellas.

— ¿Te crees muy listo, solo porque tu padre compró tu puesto en el equipo? ¿Hoy te sientes con suerte, Malfoy?

Sonrió ligeramente y se miró la palma de la mano, en silencio. El resto de sus compañeros ya se había levantado y estaban dispuestos a pelear. Pansy y Hermione ya habían comenzado a discutir.

— Entonces una cabeza llena de aire con el cabello tal cuál los desechos de Buckbeack luego de comer las calabazas en el huerto de Hagrid, piensa que puede ganarme.

La sola mención de BuckBeack ya sonaba irritante. Recordaba Harry, cuando estuvo a punto de ser sacrificado por su culpa. El resto guardó silencio, mientras Ron apretaba los labios y se había quedado sin insultos.

— !Pues tú eres un...!— alcanzó a balbucear y Draco ladeó la cabeza, luego de haber comenzado a caminar hacia el pastillo.

— He visto desechos mucho más apetitosos que tú, Weasley. Y te vamos a dejar en el terreno, como al resto de tu equipo de segunda.

Pansy echó una última mirada fría hacia Hermione y Ginny, mientras corría detrás de él, como idiota. Harry sonrió por unos minutos y se dijo que Draco comenzaba a quedarse sin comentarios inteligentes.

Antes siquiera de emprender su camino, ya Lavander Brown se les había unido a la caminata y había estado quejándose todo el recorrido, sobre la actitud de Draco y lo que haría de tener a Pansy cerca. Comenzaba a molestar a Ronald, quien fingió que tenía un calambre y había comenzado a caminar más lento para alejarse de ella.

El campo como Harry esperaba, ya estaba lo suficientemente abarrotado como para escuchar las voces ensordecedoras. La euforia podía sentirse y el equipo estaba más que determinado a vencer. Harry inspiró, mientras Ron tarataba de safar uno de sus brazos del angustiante sostén de Lavander. Como se imaginaba, Hermione ya los había dejado solos y había aceptado, renuente, a acompañarlos mientras Lavander estaba caminando junto a ellos.

No era un misterio para él; que a ella le interesaba su amigo y si Ron no lo veía, podía perderla. Pero parecía que eso no le preocupaba mucho. No dejaban de discutir. El día anterior habían discutido sobre la cocción de las patatas en la cena.

Buscaban una forma de hablarse, así fuera para discutir. Ya estaba comenzando a irritar a Harry, puesto que sus descansos o sus prácticas de Quiddicth, Ron o las usaba para besarse con Lavander ó para quejarse de Hermione y su actitud egoista. Mientras decía, es claro:

_"Yo no me quejé cuando ella besaba a Krum. ¿Por qué ella se queja?"_

No se lo iba a explicar.

— Vamos— murmuró, halándole el uniforme. Ron fingió que Harry estaba muy molesto y Lavander se enfadó con él. Poco le importaba. En cuanto entraron en los vestidores, Ron agradeció con un suspiro liberador, que lo hubiera sacado de aquella situación embarazosa.

Aunque Dean no dejaba de reírse, incluso Ginny no dejaba de reíse al respecto. Los miró con rabai y se dirigió a los vestidores, en silencio.

Harry fue el primero en salir, no tenía nada que meditar con su vestidor. En cuanto estaba por reunir al resto de su equipo, notó que la mirada de Malfoy volvía a estar encima de Hermione. Ella había abierto un libro y se había sentado al final de las gradas, parecía desinteresada. Pero Harry sabía que en cada partido que Ron saliera a jugar, ella estaría mirándolo. Y muy angustiada.

— ¿Buscas a alguien, Draco?— dijo, desde su escoba y el joven inspiró lentamente. Llamando a su serenidad.

— Busco dónde voy a enterrar tu cara, cuando termine el juego— señaló la grada de Hufflepuff, con una sonrisa— allí, en esa esquina.

— No sabes mentir, Draco Malfoy. Por fortuna, aún te delatas de una forma tan sencilla.

Esa maldita voz. Esos malditos chistes. Tenía que acabar con él. Pero antes...

— ¿Qué ocurre con Granger? ¿Le duele que su_ "Ro- Ro" _esté con _"Lav-Lav"_ Aunque la comprendo. Weasley suele tener el cerebro de una canica. No diferencia...

¿Qué había dicho?

— ¿No diferencia qué, Malfoy? ¿Acaso acabas de insinuar algo que creo...?

— ¡No digas sandeces, Potter! ¿Yo? ¿Pensando que Hermione Granger es una chica hermosa? Ya se te subió el aire al cerebro.

Caminó hacia los vestidores de Slytherin, el partido estaba por comenzar. Harry suspiró en su escoba y descendió hasta pisar el suelo y caminar detrás de él. Sus pasos hacían eco en el húmedo césped, pero Draco no se volvería. No seguiría sus juegos tontos.

Se detuvo en los vestidores, sabía que él no podría entrar allí. Se disponía a cerrar la puerta; cuando una mano evitó toda posibilidad de lograrlo.

Qué persistente su molestia. Como un mosquito zumbador e incómodo.

— Malfoy, Malfoy. Si no le dices tú mismo a Hermione, que te gusta... lo voy a hacer yo mismo.

Como si cupiera esa posibilidad; en esa vida y en otras.


	2. Incaendium

No. Draco y harry no tienen ninguna relación. Solo es una especie de juego que Harry hace contra Draco. Ya les iré explicando. Paciencia ^^.

Gracias por todo ^^.

MariS.

**I N C A E N D I U M**

*****_Incendio, fuego_

_

* * *

_

No podía perder en ese partido. No se trataba como ya había pensado antes, de obtener un premio que bien podía comprar. Se trataba de su orgullo y de humillación. La misma que podía hacerle sentir a Potter, como él ya la había experimentado. En sus memorias, solo tenía hechos tristes y todos tenían que ver con el gran salvador de todos los tiempos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser brutalmente castigado con la sensación de que siempre sería el número dos? ¿De que siempre estaría tras sus zapatos?

Quería aplastarlo, reducirlo a polvo. A la nada misma. Miró a sus alrededores, Slytherin no llevaba la delantera y pese a que no quería aceptarlo; Ronald hacía un buen trabajo como guardameta. Esperaba que su equipo pensara igual que él y sin decirles algo al respecto.

Que hicieran trampa. Que fueran engañosos y un elemento peligroso. Snape lo avalaría y ninguno de los Gryffindors, podría quejarse en su presencia. Eso le gustaba de estar en Slytherin.

Engañaba con el permiso de sus superiores.

Sintió entonces, en sus oídos, el zumbar de la snitch. Estaba cerca y podía casi pensar que estaba a punto de tocarla. Aunque aún no la había visto. Una ráfaga de viento, pasó sobre su cabeza y notó que Harry Potter, había tenido la misma sensación que él. Aceleró el paso entonces y le cortó el vuelo, en los aires. Parecían dos enormes aves, haciendo magistrales piruetas en el cielo raso.

No iba a vencer. No en esa vida ni en otras.

Y mientras surcaba los cielos; podía sentir que estaba cada vez más cerca de la snitch dorada. Estiró uno de sus brazos, créia haber tocado algo con dos de sus dedos. Harry Potter estaba atrás, él iba a vencerlo.

Sucedió. Entonces sucedió algo que lo desconcentró totalmente de su juego. El público había exclamado un enorme gemido y algo había impactado contra un jugador. Ladeó la cabeza y descubrió que se trataba de Ronald Weasley. Una bludger lo había golpeado y lo había tumbado de su escoba. Estaba inconsciente y caía como una vieja hoja. Harry miró rápidamente a su equipo, que simplemente se habían detenido a mirar. Estupefactos.

Luna se había levantado de su asiento, para mirar lo que estaba por suceder. Sus comentarios en el partido, habían dejado de ser graciosos.

Hermione se había levantado de un salto y había dejado caer el libro en las gradas. Corrió escaleras abajo hacia el campo y muy pronto, Lavander la imitó. El profesor Snape y Minerva McGonagall, fueron los primeros en descender hasta el estadio. Podía morir, de continuar cayendo de esa forma.

Todo el estadio en silencio, observó como Snape sacaba su varita y ágilmente, evitaba la caída mortal de Ronald Weasley. Cayó sobre algo blando y rebotó hasta estar boca abajo en el suelo. Todo el equipo de Gryffindor, ya comenzaba su descenso. El partido se había detenido. Aunque seguía escuchando el coro:

_"A Weasley vamos a coronar"_

Snape fue el primero en inclinarse para verificar el estado de Ron. Cosa que para Harry era bastante grosera. Considerando que había sido su equipo quién lo había derribado. Aún podía observar la mirada socarrona del capitán del equipo. Ni siquiera Snape parecía preocupado.

— Está vivo— dijo lacónicamente, mientras apartaba sus dos largos y amarillos dedos, del cuello de su amigo.

Minerva trataba de contener a ambos equipos, que ya habían comenzado a discutir y a lanzarse insultos, mezclados con maldiciones que ninguno podía entender. Severus Snape había comenzado a levantarse lenatmente y a darse la vuelta para mirarlos. Enseguida, todo cesó.

O casi todo.

— ¡Trataron de asesinar a mi Ro- Ro!— chilló Lavander Brown y Harry se dijo que de Ron estar consciente, pediría que lo mataran con otro par de bludgers desenfrenadas, revoloteando en el cielo.

Snape no pudo evitar sonreír de forma sarcástica, ante el silencio prolongado de Gryffindor y las risas del equipo Slytherin.

— Tranquila señorita Brown, su _"Ro-Ro"_ sobrevivirá. Aunque de ser él, agradecería enormemente... el estar inconsciente por un par de días.

Lavander compuso un rostro de no comprender la insinuación, pero Harry y el equipo entendió aquella ironía, de inmediato. Al mirar los rostros de odio en sus compañeros, Lavander se sonrojó y se encogió entre los presentes.

Hermione acababa de llegar, cuando Harry pensaba que la situación no podía ponerse mucho peor de lo que ya era. pasó entre los jugadores de ambos equipos y jadeó con fuerza, se notaba que había estado corriendo y su aliento formaba halos en el aire. Bajó la vista hacia el inconsciente cuerpo de Ron y se quedó allí, como si la hubieran petrificado.

— ¡Aléjate de mi novio, fisgona de biblioteca!— chilló Lavander, cuando Hermione pretendía acercarse al muchacho y tomar una de sus manos. Desistió de inmediato y retrocedió sin alzar la cabeza de lo que estaba mirando. El rostro de Ron.

Harry estaba seguro que ni siquiera Ronald, habría dicho algo tan ofensivo como eso. Hermione había despegado los labios y estaba dispuesta a replicar, pero ante tantos presentes, simplemente volvió a desistir. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y pronto había salido corriendo, en dirección a la salida del campo.

El equipo no podía estar más molesto con Lavander Brown. Y Slytherin reía, mientras Snape negaba con la cabeza. Ladeó la misma, mirando a Harry y se aseguró de que sólo él, pudiera oírlo hablar.

— Es una lástima, me temo. Weasley se está llevando a todas las chicas. ¡Debes estar destrozado, Potter!— al escuchar esas palabras, Harry sintió una descarga de puro odio en su médula espinal y el resto de su cuerpo.

El equipo no dejó de reírse, aunque Minerva los hubiera visto de forma amenazante. Negó con la cabeza y le pidió a Lavander que se apartara, aunque ella insistía en sostener su mano, mientras el equipo levantaba a Ron del suelo. A Harry no se le escapó; que su cabeza seguía borboteando sangre. Miró a lo lejos y Snape charlaba tranquilamente, con el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

De haber pasado a mayores, quizá Severus Snape no le encontraría la gracia al asunto. Mientras meditaba, Draco continuaba parado junto a él. Sonreía como si estuviera mirando un gran botín de doblones de oro.

— Casi como si se tratara de ti, pero con Weasley. Él fue quien terminó con su rostro hundido en el pasto. Se lo advertí, Potter. Se lo advertí.

— Sigue sonriendo, que la suerte no te durará mucho. Malfoy.

Draco hizo una mueca de desdén característica de su persona y con un suspiro, se cruzó de brazos.

— Anda, ve y consuela a Granger. Debe estar destrozada— dijo y Harry había sido el que sonreía en ese preciso momento.

— ¿Por qué no vas tú y la consuelas, Malfoy? Sé que te mueres por ir tras ella y decirle que Ronald Weasley, no es más que un pequeño insecto. Un gusano.

¿Insistía? Todo aquel que lo conociera, tenía que saber que a él no le gustaría nunca, una persona como ella. Una sangre sucia.

¿O podría ser más que solo un prejuicio? ¿Que solo un conjunto de palabras, usados para herirla? ¿Con eso protegía sus verdaderos sentimientos?

¡Dios! Comenzaba a sentirse tan estúpido, como Ronald Weasley con su noviecita.

— Si yo fuese a consolarla, quizá le recordaría que Weasley sí es un insecto. Nada más que eso. ¿Es que aún no te has dado cuenta del juego, Potter? Ella es una sangre sucia y jamás me llegaría a los talones. Ni siquiera con los años. Ni con el tiempo. Ella seguirá siendo lo que ya es. Una asquerosa sangre sucia.

Luchó por no golpearlo, aunque tuvo que admitir que la idea le resultava encantadora.

— Te lo he advertido, Malfoy. De no ser tú quien le diga la verdad, iré yo mismo. Y no va a resultar placentero. ¿O es que temes que ella te rechace? ¿Que niegue tu amor?

Draco arqueó una ceja y simplemente comenzó su recorrido hacia los vestidores. Harry se quedó allí, parado y mirando a su alrededor. Solo estaba seguro de dos cosas por ese curso y ese día.

Draco Malfoy no decía la verdad y que terminara pensando en Hermione, resultaba aberrante en muchos sentidos. Pero por más chantaje que disfrutara realizar, no permitiría una relación ilógica como esa.

Además que de ocurrir, el colegio podría derrumbarse. Sobretodo Snape, cuya idea del perfecto niño rubio y aplicado, estaba por caer como el mismo Ron en ese día tan fatídico.

Disfrutaba amenazarlo con la idea de acusarlo con Hermione. Eso le otorgaba una especie de placer, al picarlo con ese remordimiento de consciencia.

En el castillo, la situación para Hermione no mejoraba tampoco. Había terminado en el baño, llorando y no quería salir de allí. Ni Padma ni Parvati, podían sacarla y para cuando él llegó hasta el comedor, todo parecía una tragedia griega.

— ¡Trata de pedirle que salga, Harry! Sé que ella te va a escuchar.— pidió Ginny a su lado y Harry se dijo si podría entrar en el baño de chicas y pedir algo como eso. Ante la insistencia, tuvo que acceder.

Padma estaba allí. Se quejaba de la actitud de Lavander y la llamaba _"Cursi y majadera"_ Por lo que Harry podía ver a través de la puerta entre abierta, acariciaba el hombro de Hermione con gentileza y le susurraba palabras que no podía escuchar. Hermione asentía con la cabeza y mantenía la misma entre sus brazos, con sus piernas juntas y cerca de su pecho.

— Hermione ¿estás bien? Soy yo, Harry— dijo, fuera de aquel cubículo. No obtuvo respuesta por unos minutos, pero lo que vio fue una mota castaña que brincaba hasta sus brazos.

— Dime que Ron está bien, Harry.— imploró y él sintió que se quedaría sin circulación, en su cuello. Comenzaba a apretar de una forma un tanto dolorosa.

— No lo sé, pero podríamos ir a verlo. Juntos.

Negó con la cabeza, secándose las lágrimas y sonriendo con cierta ironía. Solía verla de esa forma, cuando se iba a dirigir hacia Lavander o hacia su romance con su amigo. El cual, era claro, no aprobaba.

— No. No quiero encontrármela allí. Ha sido suficiente por hoy.

— ¡Pero ustedes dos son amigos, desde hace mucho antes!— Intervino Padma y Harry tuvo que darle la razón. Hermione los miró, mientras cada uno afirmaba lo mismo. No debían dejar de serlo, porque ella se interpusiera en su relación.

— Es lo que he estado tratando de decirte, toda la semana. Hermione— confirmó Harry y ella accedió, a regañadientes. En realidad, solo se trataba de preocupación por su amigo.

O amor. Ambas se podrían confundir para otros, pero para él resultaban evidentes.

La enfermería estaba conmocionada. Lavander no dejaba de discutir con Poppy, porque la enfermera consideraba que no resultaba beneficioso que se quedara tanto tiempo junto al muchacho. El resto del equipo, comenzaba a hartarse de su actitud y detrás de ella, Fred fingía ahorcarla.

— ¡Es mi novio. Apártense!

— Es mi hermano.— rugió Ginny con rabia y Lavander la miró por unos minutos, antes de levantarse de la silla a regañadientes.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Ginny ladeó la cabeza hacia Hermione y le dijo:

Siéntate.

— ¿¡Qué hace ella aquí dentro!

— Es su amiga y tiene tanto derecho como tú, de verlo.— dijo Ginny y Lavander soltó un bufido.

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Hace días que ni siquiera se dirigen la palabra. No hace otra cosa que molestar a mi Ro- Ro y ponerlo de mal humor!

— ¡Tú no podrías saberlo, puesto que no prestas atención sino a besarte con él!— rugió Harry cuando ya su actitud comenzaba a alterar sus nervios.

— Tú eres el mejor amigo de mi novio y la defiendes. ¡Se supone que deberías estar de su lado!

— Harry no está en el lado de nadie, niñita cursi— dijo Hermione y el resto guardó silencio— Y será mejor que te calles o despertarás a Ron y él necesita descansar.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo que necesita?

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que no precisamente a ella, pero creyó que eso hubiera desatado la tercera guerra mundial. Aunque por más que quiso, Lavander no pudo apartar a Hermione de la silla y había estado quejándose en la puerta, charlando con sus amigas. Se preguntaron cómo la soportaban.

Una hora más tarde, Snape había subido hasta la enfermería, para verificar el estado de Ron. Harry asumió que simplemente lo hacía, para evitar acusaciones en su contra de desconsiderado y poco preocupado por los estudiantes. No se le veía realmente preocupado y en cuanto la enfermera le comentaba el estado del paciente en cuestión, solo movía la cabeza de vez en cuando y lo contemplaba en silencio. Parecía que la presencia de tantos espectadores, arruinaba sus aspiraciones de lanzar sandeces.

Y Draco precisamente, pasaba por el mismo lugar. Tenía que ir con Minerva, en representación de su equipo. Iban a resultar duramente sancionados y los partidos iban a suspenderse hasta que Ron diera signos de vida o que al menos, pudiera recuperarse. Para ella, había sido un golpe deliberado y nada fortuito. Aunque medio equipo de Slytherin se quejara, la medida ya había sido tomada.

Precisamente mientras esperaba por el jefe de su casa, tuvo la oportunidad de vislumbrar a Hermione.

— ¡Mírenla, desviviéndose por ese gusano de quinta! Ese maldito y asqueroso gusano— se dijo y su mente; dejó de pensar de inmediato.

¿Estaba él pensando o quejándose de lo que alguien como Hermione, sentía por Ronald Weasley? ¿Se estaba poniendo en su lugar? Porque, Hermione sostenía su mano y lo miraba con un suspiro de preocupación. Sin que nadie la mirara, apartaba los cabellos de su rostro y continuaba sentada a su lado, paciente. Esperando por verlo reaccionar.

Le recordaba tanto a esos sueños que había tenido, esas noches anteriores de delirio. Porque seguro deliraba. Seguro nada de lo que había visto, tenía una comparación en la realidad. Resultaba imposible.

Él la odiaba. Ella lo odiaba.

Imposible.

— ¿Nervioso, Malfoy?

— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Potter?

— Porque quizá, Ron te está ganando terreno. Míralos. Su rostro de preocupación ¿qué te dice?

— Que seres asquerosos como ellos dos, merecen estar juntos. Permanecer juntos.

— El amor es una cosa extraña ¿no lo crees, Malfoy? Llega y te enamoras de la persona equivocada y en las circunstancias equivocadas. Y lo peor de todo ello, es que por más que luchas en contra, el sentimiento permanece.

¿Cuál era su punto?

— Eso tendría sentido, si yo amara a Granger.

— Tú y yo sabemos, que mirarla más de la cuenta porque la odias, no tiene sentido.

Él solo quería despertar de esa pesadilla. Solo había soñado que...

No importaba en realidad. No iba a ceder a sus chantajes.

— ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que la amo, Potter? Anda, si tanto esperas a que se lo confiese. Ayúdame con ello.

— No. De todas formas, no lo resistirás lo suficiente y en cuanto menos te lo esperes, estarás suplicándome para que te ayude a conquistarla. Pero en ese momento, solo los verás juntos. Felices. Y sentirás que te retuerces de ira.

¿Quién podía decir, que Potter ya estaba tan loco como una vieja cabra?

— Pasarán muchas lunas, antes de que algo así suceda. Eso quisiera verlo.

— Y yo también. El amor es una enfermedad que es muy difícil de curar y drena sangre en cada latido que da tu corazón. No lo soportarás mucho.

_****_


	3. Renideo

**__**

**R E N I D E O**

___Sonrisa, sonreír_**__**

* * *

Esa noche, todos dormían literalmente "como perros". Algunos continuaban enfadados con Snape y su desdén por lo que había sucedido en el partido. Hermione permanecía más tiempo dentro de la biblioteca de lo que Harry pudiera creer. Se saltaba las comidas, para irse a leer. Aunque como la conocía, solo trataba de disipar la preocupación de no ver a Ron, despierto.

Comenzaba a sentirse igual que ella, de todos modos. Ladeó la cabeza una vez más, mirando en dirección a el dormitorio de las chicas. Se suponía que Hermione bajaría a cenar, pero continuaba demorándose y no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Ginny bajó las escaleras y le comentó que ella ya se había ido.

Estaba en la biblioteca una vez más.

Pero seguramente, no estaría por tanto tiempo. El día anterior, solo la había visto una vez en el desayuno y según Ginny, había vuelto muy tarde a la sala común. Parecía tener ojeras y también parecía estar desganada.

Si Ron no regresaba a la normalidad, no sabía que podría pasaría con ella.

La enfermería estaba más concurrida de lo que imaginó. Ronald tenía algunos dolientes, pero Lavander era la única que se quedaba continuamente. Se sentaba a su lado y le susurraba palabras de cariño, mientras él seguía inconsciente.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo; para que la situación cambiara drásticamente. Mientras estaba parado a un lado, mirándolo, La mano que sostenía Lavander Brown, había comenzado a moverse. Lentamente, su sostén se había hecho más fuerte y la joven chilló de emoción.

— ¡Ro- Ro!— dijo y algunos como Fred y George, caminaron hasta la cama donde Ron estaba recostado.

La señora Promfey trataba de apartarla, para que le permitiera respirar. Ron comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, lentamente. Enfocó su vista a su alrededor, parecía que buscaba algo. Harry se imaginó lo que era.

— ¿Y...Hermione...?

Los presentes no respondieron, pero parecía que Lavander mantenía los labios apretados y seguía sin entender; qué necesitaba él de ella.

— Ella no está, pero estoy aquí. Mi Ro- Ro.

— Hermione...

Eso era como música para los oídos de Ginny, quien había entrado con la intensión de ver a su hermano. Había escuchado que ya había despertado y muy pronto; llegaría a oídos de Slytherin. Corrió en busca de Hermione.

No tardó mucho en llegar.

— Hermione...

Su rostro parecía iluminado, en cuanto lo vio y escuchó su voz en su nombre. Suspiró y se sentó en la silla que amablemente; Fred le quitó a Lavander.

— Ya estoy aquí, Ron. ¿Qué sucede?— dijo y el joven ladeó la cabeza lentamente hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué no habías...venido a verme?

Aquellas palabras desataron un conflicto emocional en Lavander Brown, que soltó un gemido y simplemente comenzó a retroceder. Se dio la vuelta y pensaba salir de la enfermería, cuando se topó con Severus Snape. Miró a los presentes y observó a Hermione, que sostenía la mano de Ron y lo contemplaba con mucha fijeza. Odiaba los dramas cursis, sobre el romance.

— Entonces, despertó. Señor Weasley— dijo y Ron, ladeaba la cabeza con mucho dolor. Snape continuó mirando la dedicación con la que Hermione permanecía sentada allí, observándolo.— y parece que con muchas admiradoras, por su suerte.

Harry no podía contenerse. Tenía que decir algo.

— Esas no son admiradoras, señor— dijo de forma ponzoñosa y Snape se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ceñudo— esas son personas que lo aprecian y les importa.

Muchos Gryffindors, asintieron con la cabeza y Snape hizo una mueca con la boca, dándose la vuelta y produciendo una ráfaga de aire con su larga túnica negra. Ron cerró los ojos por unos momentos y Hermione se sobresaltó ligeramente.

Para Harry, ese romance con Lavander Brown, era historia del ayer. Sonrió por ese detalle y Ginny también. Snape permaneció dentro de la enfermería, mientras la señora Promfey le daba las últimas indicaciones del estado de Ron. Su equipo tenía que ser duramente sancionado y ni siquiera por la preferencia que les tenía, se podían salvar de ese castigo en cuestión.

La enfermera, había pedido que todos salieran del lugar. Hermione permanecía sentada junto a él, mientras Ron descansaba. Se había inclinado ligeramente, para correr las cortinas y evitar la incidencia de luz en su rostro. Sonrió suavemente y tímidamente, alzó una mano para acariciar su frente. Ron se movió en la cama y continuó con los ojos cerrados. Parecía no caber en sí, de la felicidad.

— Hermione...

— ¿Qué sucede, Ron?

— Gracias...por quitármela de encima.

Reprimió una sonrisa y asintió, mientras Ron abría sus ojos para mirarla. Suspiró en silencio y se inclinó ligeramente, una vez más.

Pero no había tanta privacidad como ella creía que sería. Aún tenían que verlo, algunas personas. Sobretodo; alguien como Draco Malfoy.

Confirmar que estuviera vivo o muerto. Solo por el mero placer, en realidad, de disfrutar de su dolor.

Pero lo que encontró; fue todo menos eso. Hermione estaba sentada junto a él y mientras sostenía una de sus manos, estaba recibiendo seguramente, su primer beso. ¡Qué desconsideración, simplemente no tener en cuenta que otros pudiesen verlos! Pero eso terminó de confirmar que su sueño no era real. Tenía razón sobre la opinión de Harry Potter.

Él no estaba hecho para amarla, pero aún así...no dejaba de recordarla. Se había entrometido en sus pensamientos de forma violenta y en lo que cerraba los ojos, ya había visto su brazo, sosteniéndose de uno de los suyos y rogándole su ayuda.

Pero... ¿ella pidiéndole por su ayuda? ¿Su clemencia? Esa insanía mental no podía ser cierta siquiera. Porque...

Ya lo veía. Ellos dos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Ese era el orden de los hechos y parecían quedar inalterables.

E igual, sentía que algo sobresalía de su interior. Partes de sí que no conocía. Partes de sí que lo llevaban a leer absurdos libros, para comprender su amor por la lectura. Su pasión al arte escrito.

Pero ese libro tenía un final tan obvio.

Esa tarde; las cosas parecían haber mejorado y las tensiones se habían liberado. La tarde libre se había dado, cuando Dumbledore había ido a visitar a Ron y había decidido que lo mejor era dejar descansar a los estudiantes. Un viernes libre; siempre resultaba algo placentero. Hermione había dejado la enfermería, cuando tenía que irse a cenar y cuando ya la enfermera, esperaba que lo dejaran dormir. Aunque para Harry, parecía que Ron solo quería ponerse al día con ellos.

Draco pasó muchas veces, junto a Hermione. En la biblioteca, ella había comenzado a leer sobre las guerras cívicas muggles y él estaba sentado a pocos metros, tratando de realizar un ensayo que Snape había "mandado" como asignación. Pansy estaba sentada a un lado y comenzaba a leer las líneas del libro, de forma lenta y pausada para que Draco copiara la información necesaria.

Aunque él, hacía todo menos eso.

— Draco. ¿A quién miras con tanta insistencia?— preguntó Pansy, cuando por enésima vez, no prestara atención al dictado que estaba realizando.

Leer era lo que más le gustaba. ¿Cómo tenía espacio para pensar en alguien como Ronald Weasley? Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, que esperaba una respuesta de su parte.

— No miro a nadie, Pansy. Necesito aire e iré a caminar.

Pansy despegó los labios, con una sonrisa.

— No. No te necesito para caminar— dijo con hastío— yo tengo mis propias piernas y sé moverme solo.

Dejó a Pansy con cara de estar dolida y caminó a través de las distintas secciones de la biblioteca. Con una respiración profunda, miró los libros que Hermione estaba leyendo, en el estante.

Tomó uno de ellos y contempló la portada.

Sangre sucia. Muggle hasta más no poder... y...

— No sabía que te interesaba este tipo de lectura, Malfoy— escuchó y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. Hermione estaba a pocos centímetros, buscando otro libro con su dedo.

Al menos ella había hablado primero. Eso era una fortuna para él.

— No, no me gustan. Me pregunto cómo ardería este libro en nuestra chimenea.

— No puedes quemarlos. Es material de la institución y si lo haces.

— ¡Bah! No me sueltes la cartilla de reglas, que no me interesa. Solo estaba pensando qué haré con ellos, cuando el ministerio tome esta mugrosa escuela y gobierne.

Hermione sonrió como si hubiese dicho el chiste más gracioso que jamás hubiera oído. Draco la miró con cierta curiosidad.

— Draco Malfoy. Leer es un arte. Quizá leer te ayude a centrar tus prioridades. A darle una utilidad a tu vida. Además de culturizarte de muchas cosas, te ayudará a tener tu propia visión de la humanidad.

Ya la tenía. Pobres, ricos, personas con poder.

Y él.

— ¿Leer? ¿Para qué quedarnos sentados y mirar un par de hojas, cuando podemos escribirlas nosotros mismos?— confesó, volviendo a colocar el libro en la estantería— me temo te has quedado en una época distinta, Granger.

— Al contrario. Tú ni siquiera has evolucionado.

Palabras hirientes que no habrían tenido efecto, de no haber considerado la posibilidad de que en realidad sus sueños...

Podrían volverse algo tangible.

— Lamento tener que discrepar contigo, pero la lectura solo te vuelve estacionario. La guerra, la acción, es lo que cuenta justo ahora. No el procedimiento, sino como llegues a la meta. A y B en puntos, serán lo mismo.

Hermione no contestó. Algo similar le había dicho Harry y en parte podía resultar cierto. Ella no sabía del combate, sino lo que había leído en sus libros. Nunca había experimentado algo tan real, como él. Ante su silencio, Draco volvió a sonreír socarronamente y ella suspiró silenciosamente.

Leer también capacitaba. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo creyera positivo o real.

— Lamento tener que interrumpir este educativo intercambio de opiniones, pero yo sí tengo cosas productivas que hacer, Malfoy.

Se dijo que Hermione siempre tenía indirectas y ezcusas, para tomar un camino fácil. El camino de la huida. Asintió en silencio, siquiera necesitaba perder el tiempo con insultos y quejas al respecto.

— Sangre sucia una vez, sangre sucia siempre.

— He oído tantas veces esa expresión; que siento que ya no me causa ningún problema. No me altera en lo más mínimo. Las palabras pierden efecto cuando ni siquiera la persona que las dice, se cree su significado.

Pero él, sí lo creía. ¿O no? En realidad...¿qué creía?

— Me temo que aún no me conoces muy bien. Y tantos años que hemos pasado ya. Me recuerda a Potter.

— Al contrario. Tú no nos conoces y por eso nos temes.

Pudo haberse reído, de no tener que escuchar la molesta voz de Madame Pince, pidiéndole que guardara silencio. Caminó nuevamente hasta su mesa y Pansy continuaba allí, mirándolo con un gesto de curiosidad.

Irrespetuosa. Pero tenía que enseñarle algunos modales. Eso pensó cuando se sentó en su lugar y miró sus deberes de pociones.

Sí. Quizá leer un poco no le iba a lastimar lo suficiente.

— ¿Dónde estabas, Draco?— Preguntó Pansy con curiosidad y él sonrió con mucha naturalidad.

— Estaba mirando libros, Pansy. Eso.

Ella dudó por unos minutos y continuó mirándolo con curiosidad. Que ella supiera, Draco no leía como estaba afirmando. Siquiera hacía los deberes. Snape no solía tomar eso en cuenta.

— ¿Mirando libros, Draco?

— Sí. Mirando teorías. A veces hay que conocer diversas formas de pensar, para entender a otros. ¿No es cierto, Pansy?

No supo qué contestar al respecto y tuvo que afirmar con la cabeza.

Hermione era una lectura que le causaba curiosidad. Y sin embargo, trataba de no asquerase antes de comenzar con el prólogo. Quizá si le dedicaba algo de tiempo, iba a descubrir cosas que jamás había visto. Mero placer, mera diversión personal y nada más. Tampoco tenía interés sentimental.

O creía no tenerlo.

Y Hermione se levantó, la miró pasar. Tomó algunos libros y notó que entre sus brazos, había uno sobre quiddicth. Ese no era para ella, ese era para Weasley. Bueno, al menos de algo le iba a servir. Así fuera de su mucama y le leyera libros, mientras él descansaba de una muerte que seguro le tocaba. Se había salvado, pura suerte. Snape de por medio. Pero esperaba que aún así, la suerte no se diera por partida doble.

No podían seguir existiendo en su perfecta utopía; personas como ellos dos. Y aún así, no encontraba la valentía para hacérselos saber.

Solo lo pensaba.


	4. Invidens

**__**

**I N V I D E N S**

___Celoso_**___

* * *

_**

Hermione pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, dentro de la enfermería. A Ronald no se le había permitido salir, pero disfrutaba de la compañía de Hermione y del mismo Harry. Con una sonrisa ligera, ella colocaba sobre el cuello de su amigo, una bufanda. Para evitar el frío que solía atacar crudamente, durante la noche.

Le permitirían salir en cuanto la enfermera sintiese que ya todo estaba en orden. De todas formas; Ron no solía quejarse mucho. Había estado disfrutando la historia de cómo Lavander había estado llamándolo _"Ro-Ro"_ todo el santo día.

Había reído hasta atragantarse con la hidromiel y la enfermera estaba creyendo que estaba asfixiado o que tenía una especie de ataque respiratorio. Les había costado explicarle que solo estaban riéndose.

La noche había llegado con una charla muy amena. Al salir, Hermione había comenzado a decir que Harry necesitaba afianzar su entrenamiento de quiddicth. Heridas como esas, podían matar a alguien.

Resultaba gracioso verla enamorada. Creyó que eso jamás sucedería y mucho menos de su mejor amigo. Pero así estaban las circunstancias y no le era muy complicado pensar qué iba a suceder luego.

Aquel día, frío y nublado, las cosas se presentían diferentes. Parecía que el silencio, no engañaba a Harry. Ni mucho menos a su creencia de que Malfoy tramaba algo, aparte de derribar a Ron de la escoba.

Y de eso se trataba. Pasó muchas veces alrededor de aquella puerta, respirando calmadamente. Tratando de dejar su mente en blanco y de no pensar en nada más que eso. Había estado sumido en tantas tensiones, que apenas podía dirigirse a su mente, de forma clara.

Una última vez bastó para que la puerta se materializara en su presencia y entonces, pudo entrar. La sala de menésteres estaba frente a él, en toda su gloria. Inspiró y caminó directamente hasta el final de ella. Un enorme armario se erguía frente a él. Con sus viejas puertas de madera y su acabado desprolijo.

Tenía que funcionar, no podía fallar. No tenía excusas para equivocarse y había estado planificándolo desde que habían comenzado las vacaciones. No tenía ni un solo márgen de error. Un par de tecnisismos, pero el resto marchaba bien. Aún.

Y aunque Snape se interpusiera en su camino, aunque insistiera en castigar a sus ayudantes de confianza. Él lo lograría.

Entonces así podría deshacerse de personas como Potter y personas como Granger. Sobretodo como ella. Weasley. A él podía torturarlo hasta la saciedad, divertirse un poco. Su vida podía significar un poco de diversión. Mientras quizá le orinaban encima o algo parecido.

Frente a los ojos de su amada novia.

— Tiene que funcionar...— suspiró, abriendo las enormes puertas del armario que estaba frente a él.

Sostenía entre sus manos, una pequeña ave. Sonreía suavemente, mientras aquel ave trataba de safarce de sus manos. Quizá si funcionaba, todo tendría sentido. Las cosas mejorarían.

Él tendría la gloria que anhelaba y Potter, la muerte que esperaba. Inspiró y pacientemente, esperó unos minutos luego de colocar al ave dentro. Si no se encontraba, tal vez y solo tal vez, no estaba perdido.

Cuestión de segundos. Abrió las puertas y miró dentro. El ave ya no estaba. Entonces, todo había servido. Todos esos días de ardua planificación y de pensamiento, habían funcionado.

Lo sabía. No tenían de qué preocuparse, tenía la situación bajo control. Pero cualquier mínimo descuido, podía desencadenar en problemas serios. Tenía que protegerse las espaldas. Sobretodo de Harry y su nariz en sus asuntos.

Lo veía en el mapa, pero no podía comprenderlo. ¿Dónde estaba que de pronto desaparecía y no volvía a ver sus pisadas? ¿En dónde se escondía que simplemente no podía cazarlo y acabar con su nefasto plan? Fuera cual fuera este.

No podía dormir, desde que no encontraba sus pasos. Era como si de pronto desapareciera, aunque no podía hacerlo desde el castillo. ¿Qué secreto ocultaba? ¿Qué magia poderosa, lo hacía ir y venir?

Esa mañana que estaba por llegar, tenía que verlo. Tenía que descubrirlo y entonces...

Atraparlo.

Al amanecer, ese fue el tema de conversación en el desayuno. Hermione lo miraba con atención, mientras él le explicaba cómo desaparecía del mapa del merodeador, aunque bien...ella continuaba viéndolo caminar en la sala común. Como Ron no estaba para compartir sus teorías, tenía que hacerlo con ella en cuanto la vía. Cuando podían verse, ya que ella llevaba una agenda bastante complicada.

— Estás algo paranoico, Harry. Sí, lo vimos comprando algo en esa calle de mala muerte, pero no sabemos qué podría ser aquello.

Solo Hermione resultaba tan inocente y sin darse cuenta. Harry se acomodó en su asiento y suspiró pesadamente, ligeramente irritado. Al menos podía demostrar que le importaba, luego de los problemas que había pasado por culpa de aquel joven de ojos grises, que creía ser superior al resto.

— Dejarías de pensar en eso, si yo te dijera un secreto que sé sobre él. Al respecto de ti, por supuesto.

Hermione parpadeó con sorpresa y se acomodó en el asiento. Ya sabía lo que Draco Malfoy pensaba de ella, pero Harry lo hacía sonar extraño. Por un momento presintió su miedo y esbozó una sonrisa. A él también le causaba temor, que Draco pudiera estar sintiendo algo por su mejor amiga.

De no ser así, pues igual disfrutaba contárselo y arruinar la sorpresa. Por si algún día sentía algo por ella.

— Draco Malfoy está...

Y no dijo nada, no estaba solo en el comedor. Ronald Weasley caminaba hacia ellos, lentamente. Hermione fue la primera en levantarse, aunque Lavander los mirara desde la mesa contigua y tratara de no reaccionar indebidamente. Se detuvo frente a él y lo contempló. Le hizo diez preguntas que terminaban igual y que él no respondió, que apenas escuchó. Caminaba lentamente, cojeaba y trataba de llegar hasta la mesa.

— Ya te dije que estoy bien, Hermione por dios. Solamente tienes que dejarme sentarme. ¿Puedo?

Ella asintió y se apartó ligeramente apenada por su forma de actuar. Pero Harry no tenía el valor de arruinar algo, que había costado tanto en formarse. Hermione parecía feliz.

Y eso ni siquiera Draco, lo arruinaría.

El apetito de Ron, era tan grande como siempre. Aunque parecía que a Hermione no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Sus modales a la hora de comer, ya habían dejado de importarle. Mientra estaba sentado y almorzando, Lavander Brown se había levantado de su asiento y se acercaba a ellos con un gesto de reproche.

— Ro- Ro... ¿es que la prefieres a ella, que a mí? ¿Qué tiene ella? Si siempre estuvo molestándote. Tú mismo lo decías. Que no hacía otra cosa que quejarse y regañarte. Que no soportabas estar junto a ella y deseabas que se esfumara de tu vida.

Hermione había alzado la cabeza con ese comentario y había mirado a Ron con cierta incertidumbre. Ron tragó en silencio y ladeó la cabeza hacia Lavander.

— Eso lo dije para complacerte. En realidad, no sé lo que pensaba cuando te dije eso.

Como Harry conocía a Ron, quizá lo decía para safarse de la situación. Hermione respiró nuevamente y continuó leyendo su libro sobre herbología. Lavander había fruncido los labios en una mueca y simplemente se alejó por el pasillo, hacia el vestíbulo. Para Harry, esa relación estaba más que terminada.

Al menos. Lavander ya comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y de forma muy poco ortodoxa. Hermione ladeó la cabeza hacia él y lo miró, ceñuda. Había algo que Harry no terminó de decirle y le generaba una curiosidad bastante grande.

— Harry. ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes?

Se preguntó si necesitaba decírselo en ese preciso momento. De todas formas, Hermione insistía en saberlo.

— Draco... él...

Hermione inspiró en silencio. ¿Qué clase de secreto sobre ella, podía tener alguien como Draco Malfoy, en su haber? Sobretodo porque realmente, eso poco le importaba. No lo suficiente como para preocuparse.

— Draco creo, quizá me equivoque...pero puede que esté pensando en ti. Más de lo debido.

Lo había dicho. Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Claro que no lo crería. ¿Quién lo creería? Además hablaba del ser más repulsivo, luego de Voldemort y su padre, que había pisado Hogwarts.

Soportaba a Snape. Eso intentaba desde que Dumbledore prácticamente le obligaba a hacerlo.

Pero incluso Snape podía ser soportable. Draco ya resultaba molesto en sentidos que no podía describir. Simplemente lo odiaba. No podía verlo al rostro, sin sentir náuseas.

— Harry, por favor.

— Sí, suena gracioso...pero no miento. Al menos creo que no miento en este caso.

Porque Draco, pasaba horas mirándola. Pasaba horas metido en la biblioteca, por alguna razón. Y a no ser que quisiera superarse, era por esa misma razón que estaba discutiendo con ella. Hermione no dejó de sonreír y en cuanto Ron escuchó la conversación, también rió del asunto.

Draco permanecía sentado en su puesto, callado y con la mirada fija sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Ronald se había salvado. No había muerto y seguía caminando en aquellos pasillos.

¿Podía ser peor su pesadilla? Comenzaba a desear con todas sus fuerzas, que los resultados de su pequeño experimento, tuviesen sentido. Fuesen los que esperaba. Un castigo razonable para todos sus enemigos.

Jugó con la comida por un rato. Allí estaba ella, sentada a un lado y riéndose de algo. Riéndose por última vez, porque seguramente sería la primera a la que Bellatrix querría asesinar.

Y seguía sin entender qué tanto mortificaba, el verla. Porque en su cabeza cernía la amenaza de Harry. Quizá, ya le estaba comentando y ella se reía de ello. Pero claro. Eso era. Se reía de la acusación de Harry Potter, hacia él.

Él también se hubiera reído de no haber sentido varias partes de sí, en diatriba. ¿Por qué discutía consigo mismo, si todo era mentira o si lo que Harry confesaba, era en realidad, bastante cierto?

Pero ya estaba listo para dar su gran golpe. Se levantó de su asiento y con un suspiro calmo, caminó hacia la salida. Harry quién escuchaba la conversación de Ginny sobre el partido que seguía, ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo irse.

Tenía que seguirlo. Descubrir qué tramaba. Se levantó con ese propósito y nada lo detendría. Nada ni nadie podría hacerlo.

El mapa podía estarse equivocando. Podía no tener algún pasadizo escrito y por allí él desaparecía. Tenía que atraparlo con las manos en la masa y demostrale a Snape y a Albus Dumbledore, que no se equivocaba.

Que Draco andaba en asuntos peligrosos para la escuela y sus estudiantes.

— ¿Harry?— preguntó Hermione, pero él ya comenzaba a seguir su camino. Las huellas de cobarde que dejaba.

Podía hacer eso por todo el día, si ello le traía resultados. Lo siguió mientras doblaba la esquina hacia un pasillo. Sabía lo que estaba allí. La sala de menésteres y su maldito secreto. Lo había descubierto.

Allí se escondían las sabandijas como él. Lo tenía entre sus manos y esperaba verlo caer con un solo detalle.

Solo eso. Y entonces, no tendría alternativa. Ya no podría huir. Lo miró mientras se perdía a través de la pared.

Allí había estado todo ese tiempo que lo había estado buscando. Donde incluso; ellos habían practicado los encantamientos para el ejército de Dumbledore. Pero claro, ¿cómo había sido tan tonto para no verlo?

Dobló el mapa en su bolsillo y se preparó para encararlo. Con suerte podía romperle la nariz, como él le había hecho.

Tenía una sola oportunidad de conseguirlo. Nadie lo oiría gritar, mientras estaban dentro de aquella habitación.

Solo la gran cantidad de artículos inservibles, dentro. De resto; era un silencio muerto. Sin palabras.

Estaba ahogado en su propio destino.

— Buena suerte, Draco. La vas a necesitar.

Mientras, Draco trataba de no alterarse. Se suponía, debía encontrar a la misma ave, dentro de aquel enorme armario evanescente. Pero no estaba seguro de su funcionalidad y temía que no regresara. O que simplemente ocurriera algún desmembramiento en el proceso.

— Vamos... maldita ave. Aparece dentro del armario— dijo, antes de abrirlo y con un tono de voz irritado— No puedo fallar ahora. Ellos confían en mí para tener el éxito que el señor tenebroso merece.


	5. Nox

___Bueno, acá les dejo más. Espero les guste. Y disculpen el atraso con los comentarios. Mi vida académica me mata U_U._

****

**N O X**

_Sueño._**_

* * *

_**

Harry Potter se quedó en silencio, mirando. Si entraba, quizá podía descubrirlo. De todas formas, ya no se escapaba de su mapa. Ya sabía a dónde iba cuando no podía encontrarlo. Moría por decírselo a Ronald.

Inspiró ligeramente tenso, mientras miraba la puerta con cierta aprehensión. ¿En qué tenía que pensar, para encontrarla? En algo que necesitara urgentemente. Así de esa forma se abriría para él y podría capturarlo.

Draco seguro pensaba en un escondite y si él pensaba en lo mismo, lo atraparía. Acercó sus manos a la puerta y se dijo que la mejor forma de averiguarlo; era entrando por él.

Funcionaba. Su plan maestro funcionaba. El ave se había ido. Solo faltaba que regresara en una pieza. Viva. Todo estaba preparado para el triunfo y...

Pero fue entonces cuando supo que no estaba solo. Alguien estaba dentro de aquella habitación. Rápidamente tomó las sábanas y cubrió el enorme armario con ellas.

Esa voz. Esos murmullos, los conocía.

Hermione Granger estaba dentro de aquel lugar. Parecía que lloraba y trataba de escapar de algo. Lo podía notar, desde lejos. Bajo un par de repisas que cubrían su cuerpo prfectamente.

— Estúpido Ron. Tonta Lavander. Niña cursi.

¿No se habían hecho novios? Agudizó sus sentidos, para escuchar mejor. Parecía enfadada.

— Se suponía que hoy saldríamos, pero Lavander decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Inspiró, mientras ella caminaba hacia donde se suponía estaba él agazapado. Oculto. Miró la enorme sábana y el enorme armario, luego de quitarlo. Qué curioso que dentro de aquel lugar guardaran un armario como ese. De todas formas, todo en Hogwarts resultaba peligroso. No era buena idea tocarlo. Podría causar problemas.

A ella, de hecho.

— Desearía que esto fuese un armario evanescente y enviarla a los Imalayos. O quizá a Siberia. Algún lugar donde se congele y jamás regrese.

¿Granger no reconocía un armario evanescente cuando lo veía? Tenía que estar bromeando. Bien, eso estaba a su favor. Contuvo la respiración mientras ella caminaba dentro de aquella habitación que se suponía; solo él debía estar usando en ese preciso instante.

Pero tan pronto pensaba que la situación no emporaría, se quedaba corto ante esa idea. Harry Potter entraba en la habitación, con la varita en riste. Y sin embargo, se encontraba solamente con Hermione Granger.

La miró secarse las lágrimas, mientras también observaba a todos los rincones. Draco tenía que estar allí dentro.

¿O sus ojos lo engañaban cruelmente? Inspiró en silencio, en cuanto recordó que Hermione estaba allí dentro y que parecía necesitar un abrazo. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada.

Al salir, se sintió decepcionado. No lo había capturado. Hermione hablaba de lo que había sucedido. Lavander había obligado a Ron a decir que sí, en la próxima visita a Hogsmade. Pese a que él y ella ya se habían besado. Antes de que Harry contestara, Ron entraba corriendo en la escena y se detenía junto a Hermione. Ella no lo miró.

Y Harry quiso intervenir, pero se sorprendió de la reacción de su amigo. Había caminado hasta detenerse a centímetros de ella y había sostenido uno de sus brazos, amablemente. Ella quiso soltarse, pero Ron insistió. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró de reojo. Ron no dijo nada. Pero sí hizo.

La besó.

Y Harry pensó que eso bastaba para mitigar la situación. Asintió, cuando muy pronto, Hermione cedió a sus influencias. Suspiró, diciéndose que resultaba muy extraño, ver a sus dos mejores amigos en esos términos. Besándose deliberadamente y sin preocuparse por ser vistos.

Bueno. Eso era decisión de ellos como personas responsables. O lo que se supone fueran en esa etapa de sus vidas. Inspiró una vez más y eso atrajo la atención de Ron, que lo miró avergonzado. Hermione había perdido el habla y la determinación. Incluso sostenía una de las manos de Ron. Escudriñó el rostro de Hermione y descubrió sus mejillas rojas.

Lloraba.

— Lo siento, creo que te fuiste antes de saber la verdad al respecto— declaró y Hermione lo miró en silencio— luego de que Lavander me entregó la invitación a la fiesta y a la salida, la rompí frente a Neville. Él puede decírtelo. La rompí y luego la hice desaparecer hasta un cubo de basura. Fred me enseñó ese truco. Hacían eso con las calificaciones de vez en cuando. Pero siempre les enviaban una copia porque ya los conocían.

Hermione rió, aunque Ron no supo si había sido por el cuento de los gemelos o porque ya podía sonreír de nuevo y todo estaba en orden. Para Harry era un poco de ambas. Luego de la conversación, habían decidido que lo mejor era volver a la sala común. Mientras caminaban, Hermione sostenía un brazo de Ron y mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, de vez en cuando. Eso hizo sentir a Harry, un poco solitario.

Pero bien, no era un secreto para él, que comenzaba a sentir algo por la hermana menor de Ron. Pero no planificaba decírselo. Eso podía acarrearle problemas a futuro y podía darle una mala impresión a Ron. Podía estar pensando que su único interés, era acercarse a su hermana. Cosas que sólo Ron pensaría sobre él.

Si había sido capaz de pensar que había puesto su nombre en el cáliz, podía pensar cualquier otra cosa. No era cruel con su amigo, pero no quería arriesgarse.

Al regresar a la sala común, Ginny estaba sentada en un viejo sofá y leía con mucha calma, sobre historia de la magia. Harry pensaba sentarse a su lado y tal vez ayudarla con sus deberes. Además, Ron y Hermione, parecían no enterarse de nada a su alrededor, más de lo que estaban conversando.

¿Por qué no?

— Hola, Harry. — dijo la pelirroja menor de los Weasley, Ginny, con una sonrisa suave. Harry correspondió el saludo.

— Hola, Ginny. ¿Ocupada?

Draco había decidido que lo mejor era salir de aquel lugar. Necesitaba comunicar sus hallazgos a su tía Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella debía estar comunicada con él, para hacer la entrada triunfal y tomar el castillo. Muy pronto, por supuesto. Pero antes...

Él debía asesinar a Dumbledore. Temblaba de solo pensarlo. No tenía idea de cómo acometería semejante acto. Tenían que estar bromeando al respecto en esos términos. Albus Dumbledore era el más grande mago de todos los tiempos. No podría conseguirlo aunque quisiera.

— Draco ¿dónde te habías metido? Te he buscado por todas partes. Estaba muy preocupada— Era la chillona voz de Pansy Parkinson. Apenas la miró de reojo.

— Por allí, he estado dando vueltas. Pansy. Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

Pansy negó rápidamente y Draco la miró con dejo de fastidio. Comenzaba a cansarlo con su actitud de:

Quiero protegerte porque te amo y no puedo dejarte.

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto si al final, tú y yo no somos nada más que simples amigos?

Eso dolía. Y lo suficiente como para echarse a llorar. Y eso fue lo que hizo. Se había ido corriendo, llorando. Draco sonrió con malicia y de pronto, tuvo una curiosa revelación.

En su mente solo había una sola persona. Con un solo fin. Destruirla hasta volverla nada. Junto a su noviecito de quinta.

______

_Hermione Granger..._


	6. Oppugno

_______Uy cómo me tardé, pero he tenido problemas con la persona a la que le dediqué esto. Igual, acá estoy_**__****_._**

_****__****__Cambié el summary ^^. Para que todos lo entiendan. Gracias por el comentario._

_**O P P U G N O**_

_*****__Atacar_

* * *

Esa mañana, Harry despertó con la extraña sensación de que todo estaba en una calma insoportable. Pero claro, en vez de haberse encontrado con Malfoy, se había encontrado con Hermione, dentro de la sala de menésteres.

Se limitó a no opinar al respecto y bajó a la sala común. Hermione ya estaba allí y parecía ayudar a Ron, con sus deberes. Ginny permanecía sentada en el sofá de la sala común y miraba a la pareja, con una sonrisa suave.

— Mírala. Ella siempre odió hacerle la tarea o al menos ayudarla y ahora en este momento, ni se ha dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo.

Sí, el amor volvía locos a todos. Confundía a las personas. Igual que a Malfoy. Pero en su caso, su amor resultaba destructivo. Resultaba doloroso.

Ginny soltó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos y trató de acortar distancias entre ella y Harry Potter. Más sin embargo, Ron, se sentó en el medio de ambos y suspiró, abriendo un largo tablero de ajedrez mágico.

— Jugamos ¿Harry? ¿Ginny?

Ginny se levantó de mala gana y Hary se dijo que Ron había arruinado otra de sus oportunidades de acercarse a su hermana. Asintió, mientras la chica caminaba hacia Hermione y sonreía suavemente. ¿Acaso iba a decirle que quería salir con él? O preguntarle de alguna forma para conquistarlo. Tal vez.

— Voy a salir con Dean. Él me ha invitado a Hogsmade— escuchó y soltó el alfil, que se tambaleó en el tablero y recibió una estocada de la reina de Ron.— creo que si vamos juntos y todo marcha bien...

¿Dean Thomas? ¿Por qué Dean y no él? Sintió una especie de ira y de pronto, dejó de tener deseos de jugar. Se levantó del sofá, bajo la mirada de Ron y Hermione. Ginny suspiró suavemente.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Harry últimamente? Está muy extraño.

— Paranoias suyas. Aún no consigue atrapar a Draco. Incluso insinuó que estaba enamorado de mí.— sonrió Hermione y Ron asintió con vehemencia. Harry tenía problemas.

Al escuchar aquello, Harry cerró la puerta del dormitorio, con rabia, ebulliendo desde el interior. Como un gigante fiero, con un enorme mazo y a punto de destruir el castillo entero. Lo atraparía y él dejaría de burlarse. Todos ellos.

Caminar por los pasillos y vigilar, para Draco, no significaban gran cosa. Sin embargo, pese a no desearlo, ella ya se había entrometido en su lugar secreto y necesitaba reforzar la seguridad o de lo contrario, ella podría interferir en sus planes.

Maldita sangre sucia entrometida, que en sus sueños pretendía irse a dormir y ya de paso, arruinar todo lo que había estado planificando desde hacía meses.

¿Por qué levantaba la cabeza del libro en el que leía?

Por más que quisiera detenerla, ella ensombrecía el lugar con su hedor y su asquerosa presencia. Pero aún así; necesitaba encontrar la "belleza escondida", tras los libros.

— Draco— una voz serpenteante, llegó hasta sus oídos y giró la cabeza para mirar. El profesor de pociones, se dirigía a él, pero Draco no pensaba ir hasta allí. No pensaba escucharlo más— Draco, te estoy hablando.

¿Y qué podía hacer al respecto? Nada. Que gastara sus energías en hablar. En llamarlo. No le robaría la gloria en la que tanto había trabajado y merecía. Suyo era el poder. No de sus subordinados.

Severus Snape, perdió la paciencia y caminó rápidamente hacia él. Sostuvo su brazo violentamente y lo obligó a perderse tras un pasillo. Lo miró en silencio, mientras el joven muchacho, trataba de liberarse. Pero Snape siempre había sido más fuerte. Siempre había odiado esa forma de actuar. Que todos creyeran que podían tocarlo. Que todos creyeran que podía hacer lo que se les antojara.

— Cuando te hablo, se supone que me debes responder. Que debes venir hasta mí. ¿O es que quieres que todos piensen que eres un desobediente sin remedio, Draco?

Importaba un carajo, lo que todos pensaran. Importaba un carajo si desobedecía sus órdenes. Él le importaba un carajo.

— Entonces deje de hablarme. Deje de pedirme que vaya a su despacho o que me quede después de clases. O de lo contrario creerán que no tiene suficiente madera, para impartir respeto. Y no la tiene, porque siempre Potter y compañía, pasan por encima de usted.

Severus le enseñó sus desiguales y amarillentos dientes, mientras Draco sonreía triunfante. Claro, su madre no podía buscarse mejor protector que él. De un niño majadero e inmaduro. Pero era cuestión de tiempo para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que tenía que atravesar, antes de ser considerado la "mierda" de los zapatos de Voldemort. De su señor tenebroso.

— Tu padre y tu familia, no tienen más poder que el dinero. Y las influencias, claro. Por eso el señor tenebroso los requiere y solicita. Para él no son nada. Incluso tu tía Bellatrix y yo, somos mucho más, frente a sus ojos.

Draco arqueó una ceja y miró a Snape, como si bromeara. Como si hubiera dicho que Gryffindor era la mejor casa del universo.

— Solo nos tiene envidia. Solo quiere robarse nuestra gloria y nuestro poder. Mamá solo estaba confundida, ella no lo necesita. Solo estaba asustada porque...

No dijo más, su espalda había golpeado con una pared. Severus Snape parecía alienado, lo miraba con una expresión de rabia que solo pocas veces podía ver. Cuando se dirigía a Potter y a Weasley. El labio inferior le temblaba y la vena en su sien, papiltaba de forma bastante grotesca.

— Tu madre me imploró por tu protección, me encargó esa innecesaria tarea de la cuál depende mi vida. ¿Y sabes por qué es innecesaria? Porque estoy cuidando a un niño de papá, que no sabe hacer otra cosa que arriesgarse y arriesgar la vida de los demás. Y no solo hablo de la mía. ¿Crees que conoces todo? ¿Crees que sabes lo que te toca? Pasará mucho tiempo, si es que todo resulta, para que el señor tenebroso te tome en cuenta y te tome estima. A tu padre le tomó años, a mí de igual forma. ¡No es solo una buena obra, bien cumplida!

Miró a su profesor de pociones, con rabia.

— ¿Y cómo espera que pueda forjar esos años, si ni siquiera me deja ir a cagar, solo?

Severus negó con la cabeza y lo liberó, Draco rebotó contra la pared y lo observó con la misma intensidad. El mismo odio.

— Se supone que Ginny dijo que debía encontrarla en los huertos de Hagrid— suspiró Hermione, mientras paseaba por los pasillos. Ginny tenía algo importante que decirle con respecto a Dean Thomas y bueno, no necesitaba que su hermano y Harry, estuvieran presentes.

Mientras caminaba, escuchó un fuerte ruido. Algo que sonaba a un golpe contra algo duro y una varita cayendo al suelo. Corrió rápidamente, como prefecta que era. Podía tratarse de un duelo o de alguien en aprietos. Se detuvo junto a un pasillo oscuro y miró atentamente.

Severus Snape sostenía la mano de Draco, de forma dolorsa y el muchacho había compuesto un rostro de dolor, que trataba de ocultar con la rabia que sentía. Su varita estaba en el suelo y su mano sangraba lentamente.

— ¿Pensabas hechizarme a mí, Draco Malfoy?


End file.
